Masonic Handles
The Beginning Masonic Handles began building his castle on April 30th 2009. From then on he one thing in mind, to develop his castle into a great empire. As soon as he could, Handles Castle joined one of the top 10 alliances in the entire game of Cyber Nations during that time. The Democratic Order, willingly approved Masonic Handles and his castle into their alliance on May 2nd 2009. As Masonic Handles began building his nation, looking for trades, setting up tech deals, and becoming a full-member of TDO, he emerged quickly into the eyes of Theo Cupier, John Warbuck, dnathe4th, and SYosh. They realized he was a man on a mission, and that mission was to grow and succeed in the name of TDO. Becoming a full-member within 3 days of his approval into The Democratic Order, they knew he was a man they could trust representing their name TDO. However, tragedy struck Handles Castle when it was attacked by Pottsyville on May 6th 2009. First attack hit the castle by surprise killing 83 of his soldiers guarding the doors to the castle. As they broke through the door, Masonic Handles soldiers fought diligently and killed 98 of their soldiers before the razed 0.842 miles of land that was own by the Handles family for small period of time. Their troop stole 2.506 technology, and destroyed 16.038 infrastructure throughout the streets leading up to the castle. Their forces looted $375,924.00 from you. In the end the battle was a Defeat. Thinking the attacks were over, Pottsyville sent his troops in again through the already broken doors and fought against an already weakened army and killed 17 soldiers. But not before they killed 50 of Pottsyville soldiers. Their forces ended up taking over another 0.808 miles of the land Handles owned, and stole 2.381 technology, and destroyed 15.399 infrastructure. Their forces looted $364,646.28. In the end the battle was a Defeat. Peace was finally declared by Pottsyville on May 9th 2009. He agreed to pay retribution, an May 9th now is dedicated for those who fought to defend the castle and there leader Masonic Handles. The battle was known as the 8th Day massacre and honors those 100 soldiers who gave their lives for Masonic Handles protection. First Great Infra Jump Handles, was beginning to flourish into something great, when he made his first infra jump. On June 4th 2009, Handles sent his men to work. As they worked hard to develop 1,000 more infrastructure to the nation of Handles Castle, Masonic Handles jumped from 999.99 infra to 1999.99 infra within minutes. The financial cost put a huge dent in the government to do a task so large. The cost was somewhere between 15 million to 16 million dollars in infrastructure alone. However, thanks to back collect and being inactive for 17 days, Masonic Handles was paid back roughly 17 million dollars. Before collecting his taxes, Masonic Handles began developing new schools and universities for the nation. 3 total Schools, and 2 Universities where built throughout Handles nation. 5 Stadiums where built for entertainment for the citizens. And, 5 banks were built to keep give the citizens a place to save there money. After the infra jump was over, Masonic Handles just about doubled his nation strength from 3,436 to a strength of 6,631. Handles Castle was building and building quickly. Second Great Infra Jump Just 20 days after Handles first great infra jump, it was time to do it again. On June 24th 2009, Handles began building once again. His workers worked hard to make there city known. As his jump neared completion, Handles already noticed success in his eyes. Jumping from 1999.99 infra to 2999.99 infra was a huge deal n quit expensive too. It cost him over 25 million dollars just make his infra jump. Handles than began developing churches, clinics, hospitals to give his citizens a place to prey, work, and get help. Once all was done handles began realizing that his nation was turning out great. Jumping from a strength of 6,631 to just shy of 10k. Third Great Infra Jump As time progressed so did Handles Castle. It was not long before Handles made his third great infra jump. On July 14th 2009, Handles was ready to develop the structure of his infra once again. This one was gonna cost him BIG. Price just over 42 million dollars, Handles began his jump from 2999.99 to 3999.99 infra. As his workers worked hard, Handles sought time for celebration. Handles became so plastered that night, that he began running through his streets naked. However, no one mind considering that if they questioned the leader they would be thrown out of this amazing Empire. ADI Here I Come Handles went off the radar for awhile as he developed his nation more and more. However learning that his long time friend John Warbuck was no longer a member of TDO,he had to find out why. Finally Handles found Warbuck in TDO's very own secure channel. They began talking about Warbuck's newly developed alliance called Aqua Defense Initiative. Handles was interested in this newly developed alliance for the sole fact that Warbuck was the only one to pave the path for Handles Castle while in TDO. So on October 15th 2009 Masonic Handles of Handles Castle joined ADI. But he wasn't the only one. Being such great friends with other members in TDO, not to mention IRL friends, Handles recruited CptNugs, The Masheen, Mr Kedzington, n King Charge into ADI upon his acceptance into ADI. Handles was in for something great, and he didn't even know it. Achievements in ADI Handles began recruiting new members into ADI on Novembers 21st 2009. Having brought in over 25 total members into ADI by December 7th, Handles was announced Recruitment contest winner, and winner of a grand prize of 1000 tech. Handles was also promoted to Director of Recruitment. Handles also ran for Guardian seat 1 class 3, but came up short in a tight race against is fellow member ratonbox. Time and time again, Handles has proven himself as a proud member of ADI, and clearly happy to be on Planet Bob. To date Handles has constructed 6,000 infra, over 2,200 miles of land, almost 2,100 technology. Making his nation strength to date 34,473.597 and an efficiency 151.20 Wonderful World of Wonders * August 25th 2009, Handles bought his first wonder for 30 million dollars, and finally the Stock Market was built. * September 25th 2009, Handles bought his second wonder, The Great Temple for 35 million dollars. * October 25th 2009, Handles bought his nation a Social Security System. * November 24th 2009, Handles bought his first military base wonder, the Pentagon. * December 1st 2009, Handles talks of possible Nucleur Wonder to be built by December 24th 2009 Category:Member of Aqua Defense Initiative Category:Individuals